The Eighteenth of June
by fantabulousz
Summary: My life is absolutely fantastic. I have the most amazing family, the most loving husband, a great career, and the most adorable one-year-old on the whole bloody planet, and another child due any day now. George and Angelina before and during the birth of their second child. Canon.


**Hey, It's fantabulousz! I've written this story a long time ago, and I figured I'd post it. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW I DID! I DO NOT OWN ANY THING YOU RECOGNIZE, IT'S ALL J.K! THANKS! :)**

* * *

The Eighteenth of June

_Angelina's POV_:

My life is _absolutely_ fantastic. I have the most amazing family, the most loving husband, a great career, and the most adorable one-year-old on the whole bloody planet, and another child due any day now. After laying Fred down for an evening nap, I walked into the second nursery next door, where my new little one would stay. George and I chose not to find out the sex of the baby, only to be surprised on the day of its arrival into the world. I have a strong feeling my baby's a boy, although George believes it's a girl. I stare at the sunshine yellow walls, white furniture, and bookshelves. No matter what sex my baby is, he (or she) will hopefully love it as much as I do. I go to one of the shelves and pick up my old copy of _The Tales of Beedle The Bard_. I take a seat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and begin to read. I placed my hand gently on my round stomach, and begin to read aloud. Just as I finished reading "The Fountain of Fair Fortune", George peeped his head in the doorway.

"You're so beautiful, Angelina." he whispered, smiling the crooked smile that is just so irresistible.

"As are you, George." I laughed.

He walked into the room and sat on the arm of the chair, pulling me into a big, warm hug. He then placed his hand on top of my hand that was resting on my stomach. After a few moments, it was George who broke the silence.

"Ready?" He asks.

"For what?"

"To be a new mum?"

"George Weasley, I don't know if you already know, but I _am_ a new mum. I have a sleeping one-year-old in the next room."

"Angelina Weasley, I don't know if you already know, but _that doesn't count_." He said, mocking my comment.

"Fine, if it doesn't count, I am ready…but I am nervous. What if we give all of our attention to Baby George, and none to Baby Fred?" I looked up at him with wide eyes.

" Baby George? What makes you think that you're having a boy, when you just could as easily have a girl?"

"My motherly instincts say I'm having a boy. The probability of having another boy is more likely."

"So you want another boy? I always thought mothers craved a daughter, to tell secrets to, and buy dresses for, and talk about boys and stuff…"

"I will love our child regardless if it's a boy or girl, George, but with your family's genes, it's more likely going to be a boy," I said matter-of-factly.

"I think it's a girl, even with my family's genes… Look at Ron, Percy, and Bill. _They_ had girls."

"George, I tell you what, if I have a girl, you can name her."

"You're _that _confident that you're having a boy?" he chuckled.

"Yep. I'm telling you Georgie, I feel it in my blood. It's definitely a boy."

"You just keep thinking that, Angel" He says.

"Don't you think it's amazing how Hermione, Ginny, and I had babies this year? Rose was born in May, I'm due this month, and Ginny's due again in August? Our kids will be in the same year at Hogwarts!"

"I know…that's something special, isn't it?" He smiled.

"James and Fred will be in the same year, considering they were born days apart…Fred on July 9th and James on July 13th. Those two will be utter _mayhem _at Hogwarts!" I smiled back.

George got up from the chair arm and had his arm stretched out toward me. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. We walked downstairs hand in hand. We sat in the sitting room for a while, reading and talking when the silence was broken by a knock on the door. I started to get up, hoisting myself off the love seat when George quickly pops up.

"Love, I got the door, you just stay and be comfortable." He pleaded.

"Oh, shut it, George, I got, I got it" I said heaving as I pull myself up.

I walk to the door and put my ear against it and yell "WHO IS IT?"

"The Jordan's!"

I unlock the door, letting Alicia, Lee, their year old daughter, Ava, and their three month old son, Joshua, inside our home. We've been friends since our days at Hogwarts, Alicia and I even before. George and I are Ava and Josh's godparents, where Alicia and Lee are Fred's and hopefully the new baby's as well.

I hug Alicia; it's been weeks since I've seen her. She's holding Joshua, who I kiss on the cheek.

"Ange! So good to see you!"

"You too! How are you guys?"

"Great! Sam's just growing up! Where's Fred?"

"Upstairs, sleeping. I think he's sick, sleeping for long stretches of time. He's the only year old I know that sleeps through the day, and is wide awake at night. Nocturnal, he is."

"I'm sure he's fine. So, how are you and George? Excited for your second child?"

"Definitely, especially that this little bundle of joy due any day now…" I replied pointing at my belly.

I walked over and cut into George and Lee's conversation by giving him a hug.

"Hey Angie! Whoa, You're HUGE! Looks like you're gonna POP!" Lee exclaims, and with that, Alicia slaps him on the shoulder. I just laugh.

We all sat in the sitting room, reminiscing of all the fun adventures we've had and playing with Sam until he fell asleep. At around eight, we said goodbye to the Jordan's as they departed home. Our house was quiet again. It was almost unbearable. I walked upstairs to my bedroom, changed into some old sweatpants and my maternity Holyhead Harpies t-shirt. I walked down the hall into Fred's nursery and changed his nappy, then back downstairs to the kitchen, craving a cup of chamomile tea.

I sat down in the kitchen, drinking my tea, then all of sudden, IT happened.

My water broke.

"GEORGE!" I yelled.

I hear footsteps coming from George's study.

"Angel, is everything o-" He stops cold when he sees me frantically looking at him, while clutching my stomach.

"IT'S HAPPENING, NOW!" I'm completely scared. It seemed like five minutes ago, I was ready to have my baby, but now that the time's finally come, I feel so unprepared, so unsure about being a good mum.

"HURRY! TAKE FRED TO MY MUM'S AND," a horrible contraction hit, "THEN TAKE ME TO ST. MUNGO'S!"

"Okay, Angel, just sit down," George ushered me to the couch, "and just try to breath and relax. I'll be back in a second."

I nod and start to breathe in deeply, cringing with every strong contraction.

"YOU BETTER…BLOODY HURRY!" I yell back between breaths.

* * *

_GEORGE'S POV:_

8:37 pm

Okay, Okay. George, you SERIOUSLY need to breath. You're turning into Ron, for Merlin's sake.

I run upstairs and into our room and pick up the bag Angie packed for her trip to the hospital. It just kills me to see her in so much pain, but we both know in the end, it'll be worth it. I need to hurry. I run to Fred's nursery and pick up him from his cot. He doesn't wake up; he just stirs in my arms. Such a heavy sleeper, he is.

I apparated to Angie's parents' home, located right on the outskirts of Sutton. I knock on the door and Angie's sister Adrianna answers it.

"Hey, George," she looked at Fred, who had just woken up. "_Hello Freddie Weddie! How are you sweetie?"_ She coos. We step inside, and then we are greeted by Angie's Mum, Autumn.

"George, Freddie, what a lovely surprise…is everything all right?" she asks me after she gets a good look at my face.

"Angie's gone into labor. I need you to watch Fred while I take her to St. Mungo's. It'll help me out a lot if you could owl my mum as well."

"Sure, sure, anything for you dearie. We'll meet you there momentarily. You just get her to St. Mungo's alright." She tells me as I hand her Fred. He starts to downright bawl.

"Freddie, Freddie. Shhh, It's okay. You'll see daddy in a little bit, by then, you're gonna be a big brother!" Fred stops crying and stares at me.

"Thanks again, Autumn." I say

"Anytime. Just hurry back to Ange. Heaven knows she's strong, but she won't last forever." Autumn smiles.

I apparated back to our home in London. Ange is still on the couch where I left her.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" she yells.

"It doesn't matter, let's go" I'm trying to stay calm, but I can't help my nervousness.

We floo to St. Mungo's and as would luck would have it, there was no line for the Welcome Witch.

"I need a room for my wife! She's in labor!" I say to the obviously uninterested Welcome Witch.

"Name?" she asks without looking up from her desk, as Ange winces loudly from another

contraction.

"ANGELINA _BLOODY_ WEASLEY, AND IF YOU DON'T GET ME A ROOM IN THE NEXT THREE SECONDS, SO HELP ME I WILL-" Angelina threatens, but is cut short by a powerful contraction.

The Welcome Witch looks up at us and smiles, and says ever so politely, "Weasley? Why didn't you say so? Down the hall to your left, will be a private delivery room."

We make it to the room. I help Ange into her hospital robes and get her situated in the bed.

Some healers come by and give her some potion that will help soothe some of the pain. Its five minutes to six now, and I think that pain potion has finally started to kick in.

"My mum was okay with you leaving Fred with her?" she asks me as I conjured a chair and moved it closer to her bed.

"Why wouldn't she be? He's her grandson, right?" I smile.

"Yeah, my mum's like yours that way." She grabs my hand and holds it.

The door swings open, and who other than Molly Weasley herself comes through.

"Speak of the devil." I say in her ear. Ange giggles through the pain.

"Oh, Angie Darling! I'm so happy for you and George! Your second child, how exciting!" Molly squeals.

"Thanks, Molly." Ange says trying to give my mum a smile, but I think the pain is starting to come back.

"I'll go find a healer, see if I can't get more pain potion for you, Angel." I say as I stand up.

"Thanks," Ange says. I kiss her on her forehead and leave her in the room with my mum.

As I leave the room, I'm surprised to see most of my friends and family already sitting outside. Harry, Teddy, James, and a pregnant Ginny; Bill, Fleur, Victorie, Dominique, Louis; Percy, Audrey, Molly, and Lucy; Charlie and my dad; Angie's older brother Anthony and his wife, Sophia, and their daughter Valarie; Angelina's younger sister, Adrianna; Angie's mum and dad, Autumn and Richard, and little Fred; Alicia, Lee, Josh, and Ava; Katie and Oliver.

On the way to find a healer, I see Ron, Hermione, and Rose.

"George!" Hermione yells from across the hall.

I walk over to them. "Hey Mione, Ron. Angie's room is just down the hall, and to the left. Can't miss it, everyone's already there."

"Oh, okay. How's she doing?" Ron asks, while holding a month old Rose.

"She's holding up. She's in a lot of pain, but you know Ange, always puts on a brave face," I absent-mindedly run my hand through my hair.

I spot a healer from the corner of my eye. "I'll talk to you guys later, Ange wanted me to find a healer for her."

They nodded and made their way down the hall, towards Angie's room.

* * *

_Angelina's POV (Right before George leaves):_

"Thanks, Molly." I say trying to give my mother-in-law a smile, but I think the pain is starting to come back.

"I'll go find a healer, see if I can't get more pain potion for you, Angel." George says as he gets up.

"Thanks," I say. He kisses me on my forehead and leaves me in the room with his mum.

"I'm really exited for you two! As soon as I got your Mum's owl, I rounded up all of the Weasley's and headed for the hospital. Everyone should be here, right now." Molly said.

"Really? Everyone's," Sharp pain in my abdomen, "here?"

"Yes darling. I made sure to write everyone to meet at the hospital." Molly dabs my sweating forehead with a cold face towel.

"Thanks, Molly. For everything. Do you think you can go and get my mum?"

"Sure, dear. Just give me one second." Molly gets up and walks out the door. A few moments, my own mother walks in.

"Angie! How are you holding up, dear?" My mum asks as she sits in the chair that's next to the bed.

"I'm surviving," she strokes my hand, "Would you happen to know what's taking George so long? He's supposed to be finding," contraction, "a healer!" I winced.

As if on cue, George walks in with the healer right on his heels.

"GEORGE WEASLEY, WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" I yelled, totally forgetting my mum and the healer were in the room with us.

"I was-" George starts.

"Never mind, what matters is that you're here now." I look at the healer, pain clearly written on my face, and ask, "Is there anyway I can deliver now?"

The healer walks from behind George. Without speaking, he performs some tests on me. After a minute or two, he says, "Everything seems to be fine, so just give me a few minutes and I'll deliver your baby Mrs. Weasley."

"Thanks, so much." I say through clinched teeth.

"Oh, and your husband asked about getting you some more pain potion. Someone should be stopping by shortly with it." The healer added.

I nodded and the healer walked out the door. My mum gave my hand a firm squeeze, before getting up from the chair.

"Mum, where are you going?" I asked.

"I thought I'd return back to your father. Also, Molly and I were having a very interesting chat about grandchildren" My mum smiles.

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit." I say.

"Love you, Angelina." She smiles

"You too, mum."

* * *

_George's POV:_

The Healer walks back in just as Angelina's mum leaves. I reclaim my chair that's right next to Angelina's bed, and hold her hand.

"All right Mrs. Weasley, are you ready?" He asks as he gives Ange some pain potions.

She nods.

"Okay Mrs. Weasley, I'm going to need you to start pushing on the count of three. One…two…and three!" He instructs.

BLOODY. FREAKING. HELL.

Why does Ange have such a strong grip? I can feel the bones in my fingers popping one by one.

After what feels like an eternity, I can hear the wailing cry of my second child.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on your new baby girl." The healer says, as he places her in Ange's arms.

"Do you remember what you said to me earlier?" I ask Angelina, shortly after she gave birth.

"I say a lot of things to you." She says whispering as she smiles weakly. "You're going to have to narrow that down for me."

"You just gave birth, and here you are, the same cheeky woman I fell in love with." I kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Har, har." She retorts.

I walk over to the little cot, just on the opposite side of the room, and pick up my little girl. I then got in the hospital bed, beside Angelina; we laid there in a comfortable silence, until it popped in my head.

"Roxanne."

"What George?"

"You told me, if we had a girl, you'd let me name her, and I'd like to call her Roxanne."

"…"

"Well?"

"I like it. Roxanne Alicia Weasley. Cute."

"Everyone, without further ado, I'd like you to meet the newest member of our family." I said, as I walked into the hallway, packed with my family and friends.

Everyone got up simultaneously and crowded around the small bundle of pink in my arms. Roxanne was beautiful. She was the spitting image of Angelina, and to me she was perfect.

"She's beautiful, Georgie." My mum said.

"Congrats, George." whispered my father-in-law.

"What zis 'er name?" asked Fleur.

"Roxanne. Roxanne Alicia Weasley." I said, the biggest grin on my face.

"Oh, so beautiful!" Hermione said.

"I can't believe she has my name for her middle name!" Alicia exclaimed.

"On that note, Lee, Alicia, will you be Roxanne's godparents as well?" I asked.

"Of course!" Lee said, before engulfing his best friend into a hug.

* * *

Some fun facts about the eighteenth of June:

In 2003, the Chudley Cannons won a match against the Falmouth Falcons, breaking a ten-match losing streak.

In 2001, your mother was promoted to the Head of Department of Magical Games and Sports, bringing the total number of people in our family that were head of a department in The Ministry to six.

And by far my favorite, in 2006, you blessed us with your presence in the world.

We love you, Roxanne.

_I _love you, Roxanne.

Happy Birthday.


End file.
